A Silver Sin
by Zidaj
Summary: Sephiroth in Spira during FFX, will not follow the game fully, and will have twists and added extras. Crossover between FFX and FF7, mainly FFX. TY, WL, and SephirothRikku


A/N: This is my first story here and hope you enjoy, all of my stories will contain final fantasy, some may be crossovers, others may not. I'm planning on possibly doing two stories at a time and the other has a summary in my profile page. That story will be unique and extremely long, planning to do around five sequels to it. I will never work on more than three stories at a time, and unless I'm inspired only this and Guardian of Time will be worked on. One of my favorite characters in the final fantasy worlds is Sephiroth and the other is Rikku, so if you don't know this is going to be a slight cross with FF8, FF7, and FF10, it will mainly be FF10 and the pairings will eventually be Sephiroth/Rikku. Reviews and Constructive flames are acceptable and I hope you enjoy. I will also try to have one riddle every now and then for reviewers to try to solve to become a character in the story.

Disclaimer: Zidaj does not own any square-enix ideas, games, or plots, and is not making a profit off this fic, so no suing.

Summary: Sephiroth in Spira during FFX, will not follow the game fully. Crossover between FFX and FF7, mainly FFX. T/Y, W/L, and Sephiroth/Rikku

A Silver Sin

Prologue: Lifestream Prison

Who knows how long he had been there. Never sleeping, never eating, never living, never dying. He was just there. A thing that took up space. He wasn't even sure why this was happening, why he couldn't just go to the hell he belonged. Oh how he longed for it, anything was better than the torture he witnessed at the center. He watched as millenniums trudged onward, he watched as a large war set everything back and a planet was formed from the dying old, one they later gave the name Gaia, it was then that he felt Jenova finally escape. He watched as his 'mother' tried to destroy the world once again, this time not even trying to become a Goddess, in all actuality she was one to the peoples of Gaia, she almost succeeded too, but the peoples locked her away. She escaped the body she was previously using and entered a new one, one who had arrived from the future, one who planned to disrupt the flow of time, she went to her and the two hatched a plan. Her theory of time compression who knows what it would have done, more damage than good he thought, he was surprised to discover he was relieved when she was finally struck down by someone with a uncanny resemblance to Cloud. A group known as Seeds a new era's ShinRa soldiers fought her and stopped her, he felt it when she was killed, he also knew she wasn't dead. After her plan and body was destroyed by the SeeDs she tried to reenter him, he decided he liked his freedom without her, she vanished searching for a new body to possess. She eventually found one and it took the efforts of the whole of the world to bring her down, Galbadia joined Esthar, SeeD joined the resistance, the resistance was joined with the Shumi eventually all the nations were united, and the went after the leader of New Cetra. Cetra was a continent that fell apart, ruins of Odin were the only remaining evidence of civilization was ever there. The body she took control of was her knight, together they formed the rise of New Cetra and lead a glorious army of monsters and soldiers. New Cetra was the most formidable place on the planet, eventually even Fisherman's Horizon rose to the threat of Jenova, although at the time they did not know it was her, they just saw the Knight. In the end, SeeD Balamb Garden's very own Squall rose to the threat of Jenova, it the final moments of his life he discovered who was truly behind everything. Unfortunately the one she was possessing was fighting for control and in the last minutes he did the only thing he could think of to stop Jenova, he destroyed the world. In a way he was a hero, but in the end life had to once again restart. Sephiroth continued to watch from his prison in the center, watched as life restarted more millenniums passed. The world eventually grew very mechanized and Sephiroth could see the power within, he could also see Jenova once again trying to possess a body, she had escaped before the second destruction and waited patiently for a new body. Sephiroth never discovered what body she had possessed, but he did know that she had been destroyed, he could feel it, she hadn't been able to escape the body of the one she possessed before they died. The person she possessed must have worked to make sure she would never be a threat again, Sephiroth had a feeling someone had helped the person, but he no longer needed to worry about Jenova, she had been beaten and he was almost positive it had to do with the was of Beville and Zanarkand, two new cities on the planet. Sephiroth was dismayed to watch as another power hungry soul, one not possessed by Jenova created a weapon to protect Zanarkand, and in the end he became the weapon and the weapon forgot its meaning, it brought the people back to the stone age, and a new religion was formed, what he guessed was eight hundred years after his vision of the world was finally cut short and all he had left to occupy himself was his past. Another two hundred or so years passed. Sephiroth was left with his dreams and past so he did not see the three strangers suddenly appear within his prison.

(computer doesn't do normal line things so I'm going to do this)

Both of the two strangers were invisible, they could appear anytime they wanted, but at the moment were quietly observing the former evil of the world. He was at the moment polishing his masamune and thinking about the past. The two strangers watched with interest.

"Is this him?" The first stranger said his voice loud and menacing.

"It is." The second one said voice small and child-like.

"This is the one who murdered innocents and tried to destroy the planet?" The first voice said again.

"It is." The second voice repeated.

"You have to remember though, it wasn't totally his fault." A third voice full of mirth yet at the same time slightly cold said.

"But he was the first." The first voice said again.

"True, but even so." The third voice said again.

"Even so. Are you really desperate enough to do this? You know what the consequences could be right?" The first voice asked the second,

"I do and I am." The second voice responded.

"We shouldn't be doing this, what if something goes wrong?" The first voice asked once more.

"If it does it does, we cannot see what lies ahead, so forget and forgive so says I." The third voice said again.

"Yes. Is this any different from the dream?" The second voice asked.

"Yes! I mean here we're letting loose a convicted and tried murderer and one of Hers." The first voice hissed angrily.

"No. I mean is what we do any different? Send on same journey we should send him. He can help the one who can set things right. He's been in here so long, and now that She is gone, he is no longer under her influence. Stay with my decision I will. I leave the rest to you." The second voice said again before disappearing. It was at that moment Sephiroth glanced behind his shoulder and watched as two people appeared out of nowhere. Sephiroth had his masamune in his hand in an instant and stared at the two figures sword drawn and ready to attack in a moments notice.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth said his voice icy, and strange, he didn't talk to himself that often.

"We are and shall remain nameless. If you mean given names you can call me Idon and this is Levi, you are the fallen angel are you not? Sephiroth?" The first man said. He was wearing a long black robe, a huge sword on his back and red eyes seen through the hood that covered his head. Sephiroth found him a little strange looking, but none so much as the man next to him. The man next to Idon wore long blue every shade of blue you could possibly think of robes. He had a large hat which was slightly purple, slightly green and looked like a jesters hat, on his feet were also jester shoes with large golden balls. He had a crooked grin on his face and seemed to never stop smiling.

"Yes I am. If you know who I am, then why are you still here?" Sephiroth said coldly, as coldly as he could manage after being locked away for eons.

"Because." Idon stopped to take a breath. "Because our leader wants to give you a second chance."

"Why? Besides only the planet can say my sentence is over."

"Because our leader thinks you would be perfect for a certain job."

"What?" Sephiroth asked, he didn't like following orders and gritted his teeth in the response.

"He needs you to guard this one person, well actually two, but the boss hasn't said who the other is." Levi said thoughtfully.

"I have to be someone's bodyguard? That's it, right?" Sephiroth asked, he was becoming interested, a way out of this dump, but how could they ever convince the planet to let him go.

"All it is it, it is. Then free you be." Levi said too happily for Sephiroth's tastes.

"Who is it I must guard? For what purpose?"

"You must guard a boy named Tidus, the other is not known to any but the boss at this time, for now it is just Tidus. He needs to survive he is the key to defeating Sin." Idon said gravely.

"And the other?" Sephiroth asked.

"Is not known. When we know, we will seek you out again. Do you accept?"

"Not like I have much of a choice, do I?" Sephiroth said coldly.

"Nope. Unless be in here you want for rest of days. Now come rules." Levi said in a voice full of amusement and mirth.

"Right. First off do you Sephiroth solemnly swear to serve Spira, protect Tidus and whoever is with him at all costs, do you swear to make right the wrongs in your life, do you swear to remain of the fortunes of good for all of your life?" Idon read.

"I do." Sephiroth said softly, he was finally getting out, now to find out they'll talk the planet into letting him go. He had no idea who these people were, but just to get in the most secure binding of the planet must have taken a lot of effort. As soon as the words left his mouth a flash of light illuminated his dark prison, and his hand glowed as a strange mark formed on his hand. It seemed to be in the shape of a Phoenix, he looked questioningly at Idon and Levi.

"A symbol of our Order, pay it no mind, it will make sure you do not go back on your word, it will also only appear in the presence of one that is dead. Now to get out it's very simple." Idon told him.

"Tell him, we should. Laugh at you I do. Planet has been dead for a very long time. Sit in here for no reason you have. Sorry for not telling you sooner. It was fun no?" Levi said full of mirth.

"What." It wasn't a question, nor was it an exclamation it was more a statement than anything else. Sephiroth had every right to be mad, he had just discovered that his prison had been dead and he could have escaped anytime.

"Indeed. The planet died over six millenniums ago, and was sick and trying to save itself, by all accounts, you should have been released at the beginning of New Gaia."

"So I didn't need to do any of this, I could have just walked away a free man with no responsibilities?"

"Yup. But now you've signed contract, you work for the boss now, and until we release you it will stay that way, unless a by-bye you want to go? Eh?" Levi told him, he leaned his face in towards Sephiroth's. "And you want to know what else?"

"Tell me." Sephiroth commanded not happy at all.

"The boss thinks you a key, but few other of us, never wanted to agree to this, watch your back, and remember this is also your chance for redemption, you will need all the luck you can get." Levi continued.

"Ignore him. Not too much however, for it is true, six are known to be allied with the She devil. Make sure they stay safe and be careful, we will now send you to the place where you'll meet your assignment, you may arrive before him, but you'll know him when you see him, he'll be the only one there. Farewell." Idon said to Sephiroth. Sephiroth drew a breath before feeling the unfamiliar feeling of a spell wash over him.

A/N: There's the prologue, and not everything will be the same. If everything turns out well, I'm planning on having two sequels to this, one is of course FFX-2 with my own twists, and the third is my FFX-3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please read and review, now here's the riddle, first one to get it correct becomes a character, not all the riddles are my own, some have been found in various places, but others are mine, this isn't. Anyone who is put into the story by riddle will have quite a big role to play later.

Large of body  
Hard of shell  
Tough to beat  
and spikes as well

Fight me now and you are sure to lose  
But wait, and soon my blood will ooze.  
I am similar to the pins of the earth.  
But look out for my fearsome girth.

Hint: From FFX

Good luck and hope you continue to R&R.


End file.
